


Just a Jealous Guy

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam just is not getting the hint. Maybe if Kris pushes…just a little….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Jealous Guy

  
Vegas had been great. They'd met up after the Garth Brooks concert and sat in Adam's very swanky hotel room, talking and caught up on the past month.

Kris had told Adam about Rwanda and the kids and handing out shoes and singing on Idol and Adam had told Kris about Japan and England and wearing a kilt in Scotland and drinking beer in Germany.

They'd fallen asleep on the same bed, wrapped around each other and woken to morning breath and morning wood and Adam had fled into the bathroom before Kris could say a word. Kris had wanted to shake him, but instead, he'd ordered room service and called Katy and told her where he was.

"Just make sure no one sees you leaving his room," Katy had told him sharply and he'd resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. March had been fucking endless.

Adam had come out of the bathroom; face scrubbed clean and blue eyes bright. "Ready for the day?" he'd asked and Kris had grinned.

"Food'll be here in a few," Kris had told him, heading into the bathroom, automatically falling back on the comfortable banter that kept them at a safe distance. He was really sick of being at a safe distance from Adam.

Sunday had been spent in the hotel room with Adam, talking and laughing and making sure that their connection still held strong. Sunday afternoon, when Adam was heading out, Kris had put out a hand and said, "I'll see you on the 15th then?"

Adam had nodded. "After America decides whether they can trust me on public television again," he'd agreed with a bleak smile.

Kris had hated the look on his face. "Of course they will. Everyone has been asking when you're gonna be back on Idol."

They'd hugged and said their goodbyes and Kris still hadn't told him.

San Diego had been a blast. He'd been giddy with delight and talked about Adam and bragged about Adam and generally flailed about Adam until Gina had sent him a text and told him to _cool it with the Adam shit_.

He'd ratcheted it up instead. Katy had eventually resorted to having another of her insane twitter parties where she'd talked about the trip to the Bahamas and Kris had stopped.

Adam on Idol had been a revelation. The kids had loved him. The judges had loved him and America had remembered why they'd loved him too. Now all that remained was for Adam to realise that Kris loved him best of all.

But their schedules were insane and it had been another month before they were in the same state let alone the same city. It was May before they were back in LA at the same time and the Idol finale before they managed to get together.

"I've missed you, man!" Kris exclaimed, his voice muffled by the material of Adam's shirt.

Adam's arms tightened briefly and then he let him go. "You look good," he told him with a smile. Adam had dressed down for the occasion. He was in dark skinny jeans and a white shirt, slightly full and open at the throat. Kris spotted Adam's top 10 necklace and reached up to wrap his fingers around his own.

"So do you," he said to Adam, meaning it. The black shit-kickers gave the outfit a bad-ass-ness that only Adam could pull off with the almost feminine shirt. The sleeves were slightly rolled up and black leather straps were wrapped around one wrist.

"I have a reputation to protect," Adam told him, grinning. He looked Kris over, at the white t-shirt, black blazer and fitted faded denims. "You've bulked up some?" he asked and Kris nodded.

"Yeah, me and Drew train together in the mornings," Kris said blithely, not missing the slight flash of something in Adam's eyes.

"Drew?" Adam lifted an eyebrow, "not Cale?"

Kris shook his head and laughed, "Nah, Cale isn't a morning person at all." He let his mouth curve in a small smile, watching Adam all the while. "Drew is a great guy. He makes me laugh and keeps me hopping."

Drew chose that moment to pop his head in the door and say to Kris, "They're ready for us to do our sound check." He smiled at Adam. "Hey, good to see you, man." He stepped into the room and held out his hand. Kris noted the brief hesitation before the Lambert charm kicked in and Adam shook his hand.

"Andrew, right?" Adam beamed and Drew blinked.

"Uh, yeah, but please call me Drew," he told him and Adam kicked up the wattage.

"Kris tells me that you're his gym buddy." Kris bit back a grin. Adam was in shark mode, smiling with all his teeth and circling the hapless Drew, searching for a spot to just lean in and bite.

Drew looked over at Kris, the whites of his eyes showing and said, "Yeah, we're, um, we're…" and he floundered.

Kris took pity on him. "Come on, Drew, let's go and get set up." He slung a friendly arm around Drew's neck and tossed a grin over his shoulder at Adam as they headed out of the door. "I'll catch up with you later?" he asked and Adam's tight nod made him dance with delight. On the inside, of course. On the outside, he was apparently blissfully unaware of the havoc he was causing.

"I don't think Adam likes me," Drew whispered to him as they headed to the stage.

"Nah, he's just tense because of the performance tonight," Kris assured him. Drew gave him an uncertain smile but gamely went to his mark. Cale was already checking his equipment and Kris quickly lost himself in the always heady feeling of prepping for a show.

He wasn't even aware of leaning against Drew and singing into his mic with him as they belted "Alright With Me". He grinned at Cale at the end of the song and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Sounded great, right?"

Debbie, the stage manager waved at him and made a rolling motion with her hands. He nodded to her and they segued into "The Truth", Drew seamlessly playing counter-point to him and they smiled at each other in perfect harmony.

He moved back to his mic and started the song that basically announced to the world that his marriage was over and that he was tired of pretending. It made him sad when he thought about Katy, at home in Arkansas, but he was through being a puppet. He'd put his foot down and from tonight, he was free. Sort of.

At the end of the song, he looked over at Debbie who held two thumbs up. He saluted her and then headed backstage again with Cale and Drew. Cale walked ahead and Drew hung with Kris, discussing a few nuances in the melody that he thought they could play with.

Kris walked into Adam without realising that he was standing in the corridor. "Watch your step, Kristopher," Adam warned softly as Kris stumbled back into Drew. Adam's eyes tracked the hand Drew put on Kris' arm to steady him and they hardened when Kris didn't move away.

"Sorry, man," Kris apologised and then followed Drew in a wide, cautious circle around Adam. "Debbie says they're ready for you," he told him and Adam nodded and walked away.

"What _is_ his problem?" Drew asked when they reached their dressing room.

Kris threw himself down on the sofa and started laughing. "I think maybe he's jealous and he thinks he doesn't have a right to be so he's being an asshole."

Drew blinked. "Huh?"

Cale clapped him on the shoulder and told him. "Welcome to the Kradam Show, dude," he grinned, "this is the usual thing with these two."

Drew looked between Kris and Cale and asked, "Enough with the cryptic, explain."

Cale sat back in his chair and Kris patted the sofa next to him. "Come over here and sit down and let me tell you a story." Drew sat down and Kris started, "Adam and I have been doing a sort of dance around each other since Idol last year. Adam is interested but, because I am married, he's never made a move."

Drew looked confused. "But you're not gay."

Cale snorted into his beer, "He's not exactly straight either, in case you didn't notice." He wagged his beer bottle at the two of them and Kris grinned when Drew realised that Kris was practically in his lap.

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I'm an affectionate guy!"

Cale rolled his eyes. "There's affectionate and then there's octopus," he told Kris seriously.

Kris sighed and took a swig of his own beer. "See, Adam doesn't know about me and Katy. That we've started divorce proceedings. He doesn't know that I am stupid crazy for him."

"Why not?" Drew asked, "I mean, he looked like he wanted to skin me alive. You should just tell the dude and put him out of his misery."

Cale tipped his bottle back and drank and then looked at Drew considering. "You know…" he said thoughtfully and looked at Kris.

Kris had the same thought and looked at Drew. He looked between the two of them and held his hands up."Oh hell no!" he said firmly, "Whatever you're thinking, hell to the no."

"Play up to me on stage tonight," Kris said, almost to himself and felt a little thrill. He was going to pull the tiger's tail and see if he got bitten.

"Kris…." Drew whined and Kris could see the panic.

"Don't worry, Adam won't hurt you," Kris assured him, "much," and he grinned again at Drew's wild eyes.

"This could work," Cale mused, casting an eye over Drew. Kris loved that his oldest friend was willing to help him catch the man of his dreams. It had taken a while, but Cale loved him and wanted him to be happy and for Kris, that meant Adam.

For Cale it was simple, what made Kris happy, made Cale happy so he was determined to make sure Adam got his head out of his ass.

"No!" Drew stated again, a sort of trapped fear in his face.

"Please Drew?" Kris begged and he used the eyes. Drew scowled at him.

"Don't even try that!" he pointed at Kris and Cale cackled, knowing that the battle was as good as won when Kris used the eyes. "Kris," Drew whimpered and Kris wanted to fist pump the air.

"You basically just need to stand there and let me play with you on stage tonight," Kris told him earnestly. "I mean, you can respond if you want, but the less you respond, the less likely Adam is going to want to feed you to a blender." Drew winced.

Kris exchanged glances with Cale. "Do you think this might push him over the edge?" he asked.

Cale put down his empty bottle. "We can only hope, man, Adam is a stubborn son of a bitch." Kris nodded. Yeah, Adam was very stubborn but Kris also had a stubborn streak a mile wide and he _always_ got what he wanted, eventually.

When Ryan called Kris on the Idol stage, he squared his shoulders and bumped fists with Cale and Drew. "To kicking ass and killing it," he said and they smiled.

"The Truth" was especially poignant that night, Kris thought. He was basically saying goodbye to everything old and familiar and greeting a future that was misty and uncertain. He thought that if he could only guarantee that he could have Adam in that future, then everything else was a bonus.

Drew came over during the chorus and they leaned close together and sang about the elephant in the room and being done pretending. Kris caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Adam staring at them, eyes narrow and mouth tight.

He quickly brought himself back to the moment and wrapped an arm around Drew's waist and smiled at him as he sang about holding up a roof while walls were falling down around him. He felt the bittersweet moment take him over and he let everything show in his face as he finally said goodbye to Idol and Katy and a youth that had not prepared him for Adam Lambert.

He wasn't perfect and he felt that he'd let so many people down but he'd finally realised that honesty was the only option for him. It was the only way he could live his life without cracking in two. He wanted this to be over so that he could start the next phase.

Drew touched him gently on his neck and Kris looked at him. There must have been something so sad in his face because as he held the last note, Drew moved closer and just held him. He dropped his head against Drew's shoulder and pressed there for a moment and then stepped back and smiled as the audience stood and cheered.

"Kris Allen, everyone!" Ryan said and came over, hand out and smiling. Kris took it and they shook briefly. "So, how are you doing, Kris?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good, man, you know," Kris shrugged, hands tucked into his pockets, guitar slung back over his shoulder. "Keeping busy."

Ryan put a hand on his shoulder and looked out at Simon, Kara, Randy and Ellen. "Nice not being judged anymore?" he asked.

Kris laughed a little. "Yeah, but you know; now I get judged by how many records I sell instead."

"And on that note," Ryan said and waved at the wings. "We have a little something for you."

Kris stared as Adam came out with what looked like a picture frame and the audience went nuts. "What?" he asked dumbly as Adam approached.

"I am so very happy to be able to present my friend, Kris Allen, this gold record as proof of over 500,000 units sold of his debut album, Kris Allen," Adam said with a grin and pressed the frame at him.

Kris took it, mouth working silently and he looked at the bright gold disc under glass that represented his success in achieving his dream. "I…" he stammered and then Adam wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I am so fucking proud of you," Adam whispered in his ear and Kris stood there, enveloped in the warmth and scent of an embrace that felt like home.

Kris pulled back and felt heat and dampness on his cheeks and he ducked his head as the crowd clapped and cheered and he mumbled, "Thank you," as Adam held him up.

Just like that night almost a year ago, Adam held him up.

When they made their way off the stage, Kris sagged against Adam. "Holy shit!" he whispered as he kept tight hold of his award.

Adam laughed low in his ear, his chest at Kris' back, heart beating steady and sure. "Talk about full circle moment, baby," he murmured.

Kris lifted his gaze and he was caught in the blue net of Adam's eyes. "You always believed in me," he told Adam.

"Of course, you're amazing," Adam affirmed with a smile.

Kris shook his head and said, "Don't, don't laugh this off, it's too important."

Adam's face stilled and he led Kris into a room and closed the door. "Yes, it's important," he agreed as he turned the lock.

Kris went to the sofa, idly noting Adam's things lying strewn around the room. It looked like a battle between a bag of glitter and a pile of leather had taken place. Kris wasn't sure if either had won. He put the gold record carefully on the floor next to the sofa and tensed as Adam came and sat down beside him.

"You did good tonight," Kris said, nerves taut and strung.

Adam looked totally at ease, to anyone who didn't know him. To Kris, he was like a big panther coiling to strike. "So did you," Adam told him. He bumped his shoulder. "Told you not to worry about sales."

Kris grinned wryly. "You were the only one who didn't," he said.

Adam waved his hand airily. "Pfft, I know you, Kristopher Allen; you snuck in under the radar and stole the Idol crown from me last year. You're just a sneaky kind of guy."

Kris chuckled and let his head drop against Adam's shoulder. "You're my best friend and that you believe so much in me is something that amazes me every day."

"So, tell me about Drew," Adam asked suddenly, voice low and a little dangerous.

"Uh…" Kris said intelligently and then felt Adam's hand burning on his thigh.

"You seemed pretty friendly on stage," Adam stated and his hand moved a little higher.

"Yeah, uh, he's a good guy," Kris squeaked as Adam applied a little pressure. He lifted his head from Adam's shoulder and shifted in his seat.

"So," Adam purred, "you're friends then?" He started a slow, agonizing circle with his thumb and Kris wanted to start begging.

"Friends," he gasped out, "yeah, we're like, good friends." The thumb stopped for a second and then started rubbing in the opposite direction. Kris thought about weeping. Instead he dropped his head back onto the sofa and scooted lower, allowing Adam more room.

"So, good friends then," Adam mused and then moved his hand to tap his index finger against the rather large and embarrassing boner Kris was suddenly sporting. "Just how good a friend is he?" Adam asked, finger just idly tap-tap-tapping against Kris' dick until he wanted to scream.

"He's, uh, he's kind of my Tommy," Kris said hoarsely and the tapping stopped. He opened his eyes and drowned in blue.

"Your Tommy," Adam said slowly. The tapping started again and Kris squirmed. Adam shot him a sharp look. "Don't you move an inch, Kristopher," he ordered and Kris felt his cock harden even more. It shouldn't have been possible. "Now, explain how Andrew is _your_ Tommy," Adam told him silkily.

Adam's soft voice scraped like nails on a chalkboard over Kris' nerves, "Yeah, you know, I thought that if you have a guy, a toy on stage, and the fans seem to go crazy for it," he gulped when the finger started stroking up and down the length of his dick and he struggled to remember his name, "then maybe they'd like it if, you know, I did it too," his voice trailed off into a sort of sob-sigh as Adam put his hand, palm down, hot and heavy on the front of his jeans and just held it there.

"So you thought Drew fitted the bill?" Adam asked and Kris wasn't fooled by the almost friendly tone. He nodded though and stifled a groan as Adam pressed down.

"Adam!" he gasped and watched as the calculating light in Adam's eyes disappeared and there was just want and heat and love. He refused to believe that it wasn't love.

"I didn't like it," Adam admitted and Kris felt those clever fingers snap open his jeans and unhook the buttons one by one. "Of course you wear a button-fly," Adam murmured almost to himself, looking down at the fabric of his boxers and the insistent curve of his cock.

"I knew you wouldn't," Kris confessed and Adam's eyes flew to his again.

"What?" Adam asked, looking disconcerted for the first time.

"I _wanted_ to make you jealous," Kris told him, voice thready and rough.

The expression on Adam's face was priceless. "Why?" he asked in bewilderment and Kris wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"You moron," he said, lifting a hand to Adam's face, "I've been wanting you to touch me like this for more than a year. I was beginning to think all your talk about having a crush on me was just that." The fact that he could string that many words together while Adam's hand was about a millimetre from his dick was a miracle of nature.

"But," Adam stopped and shook his head, "you're married and straight." He trotted out the party line almost by rote and Kris sighed. Talking was going to happen after all. He looked down mournfully at his open jeans and thought of what could have been.

"I'm separated, on the way to being divorced and not so straight after all," he told Adam, mouth kicking up at the corners. He waited for Adam to process his words.

It didn't take long. "You're getting divorced?" he asked and Kris nodded. Adam's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, baby, that must be really tough for you and Katy."

Right there was why Adam had been, and always would be, irresistible to Kris. His genuine caring for people. "I'm okay," he said, "me and Katy have had a few months to get used to the idea."

Adam gaped at him. "Months?"

Kris nodded. "Yeah, since March really." He looked at Adam and said, "I wanted to tell you in Vegas, so bad, but I made a promise to wait until the new Idol was crowned." He shrugged and said with a grin, "I guess a couple of minutes early won't make a difference."

He noticed that Adam had gone very still and he watched him warily. "Not so straight?" Adam asked, and Kris felt a moment of fear.

"Well, uh," he stuttered as Adam was suddenly just fucking there, in his face, looming over him and why didn't he remember Adam being so fucking big?

"You little shit," Adam hissed and he wrestled him down so that he was flat on his back on the sofa with six foot plus of Adam holding him down. "You led me on, teased and taunted me, made me want you until my balls were indigo and my dick was granite and _now_ you have the fucking nerve to tell me that you're not so straight?"

"Sorry?" Kris offered weakly as Adam shoved at his t-shirt and pushed it up and over his head and threw it to the floor.

"Sorry?" Adam repeated voice like ice and Kris felt goose flesh break out all over his skin. Suddenly Adam bent down and bit his chest, hard and Kris yelped. Adam hung on and then sucked, just as hard and Kris knew that he was being marked.

"Adam," he breathed and his hips decided that they needed to be snuggled right up close to Adam's hips as quickly as possible. He rocked up and felt his breath choke out at the contact. Adam was hard and hot and …

"Let's find out just how straight you aren't," Adam murmured lethally, his hand pushing into Kris' jeans, pushing his boxers down and long fingers finding his cock and wrapping around them.

The sound that came from Kris at that moment was half moan, half scream. Then Adam started to move his hand. Slow, agonizingly slow, up and down the length of his cock, thumb rubbing at the tip, pressing in until Kris felt the pressure in his brain.

"Please," he begged and looked up into Adam's eyes. The combination of wild and wonder made his throat seize.

"This is you and me," Adam whispered, leaning down and delicately touching his mouth to Kris'. It felt like no kiss Kris had ever received, it felt like a benediction, a psalm, a supplication. It felt like grace.

He opened his mouth and took Adam in. Long, languid moments of lip and tongue and slow glide of hand and Kris felt light-headed.

"I need," he rasped and his hips rolled into Adam's hand and the pressure squeezed and eased with the slip slide of Adam's fingers. Adam moved his lips down to the column of Kris' neck, open-mouthed kisses and hard suction moving in a determined path down his body.

Each nipple laved and bitten and suckled and teased to the point of pain and still Adam kept up the steady slick up and down motion of his hand.

The drop below his rib cage, the smooth expanse of his belly, the dip and surge of his abdominal muscles and Kris wanted to scream and come and scream and come and Adam continued the lazy skating of his fingers on Kris' cock.

"Please, God, Adam," Kris pleaded and Adam lifted his head, met Kris' eyes and then looked back down at his hand on Kris' cock.

"So gorgeous," he breathed and the slight whisper of air on Kris' burning skin made him shudder. The motion stopped and Adam waited as Kris fought to get himself back under control.

He leaned forward and put his tongue on the slit at the head of Kris' cock, licked delicately at the salty liquid pooled there and made a pleased, humming sound that Kris could feel vibrating through his body.

"Tasty too," Adam told him, a sly smirk crossing his lips. Kris wanted to tell him how beautiful _he_ was and how much he loved him but his brain shorted out when Adam wrapped his mouth around his cock and sucked.

It was over embarrassingly quickly, one, two pulls of Adam's talented mouth and Kris came with a shout. He couldn't stop himself from watching as Adam swallowed every bit of come and then licked the sides of his mouth carefully clean.

He moved back up and when he kissed Kris again, he could taste himself on Adam's lips. It was strange and wonderful and sort of amazing.

"What…" Kris began, but his voice didn't want to cooperate. "What about you?" he tried again.

Adam gave a rueful smile and said, "The last time I came in my pants I was eighteen and just about to have sex for the first time." He shook his head. "The things you do to me, Kristopher."

Kris watched him, heart beating fast and he asked, "I want to keep doing things to you," he told him and saw the blush and the delight on Adam's face. "Forever, if you'll let me."

Adam's mouth trembled and Kris touched the one perfect freckle on his lower lip that had always seemed to beg for kisses. "You will be the death of me," Adam said, shaky and soft.

"I don't want your death on my conscience," Kris told him and pulled him down for a kiss. That lip freckle looked lonely he thought. Adam moaned into his mouth. "I'm going to make you so happy," he promised Adam.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep," Adam said, eyes shuttered suddenly and Kris narrowed his gaze.

"I've made my choice, Adam," he said firmly, "and I choose you." He hugged Adam tight and felt the tension seeping slowly from his body. "I choose you," he whispered and felt Adam's lips touch his again.

"We'll have to set some ground rules about on stage antics though," Adam said into his ear.

Kris grinned and nipped at Adam's shoulder. "If you get to pull Tommy's hair on stage then I get to share a mic with Drew," he told him. "Tit for tat, or in our case, toy for boy."

Adam's eyes were laser beams as he glared at Kris. "I am going to make you pay for that," Adam warned him and he pressed his hips down against Kris and made a sort of shimmy that sent waves of pleasure undulating through Kris.

They both made the same sound at the same time.

It was a noise that said, at last, finally, it's you; it's perfect, thank God.

"That's okay," Kris said bravely, "I can take it." He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://sdrichey.livejournal.com/profile)[**sdrichey**](http://sdrichey.livejournal.com/) who gifted me with a copy of Adam's remix Album because i-Tunes scorns South Africa…like everything else.


End file.
